<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell Yes by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639542">Hell Yes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, bro feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel are celebrating. (Based on the recent J2M photoshoot.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell Yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was writing a darkfic today, but then I saw the J2M photoshoot and lost all will for darkness, and fluff took me over, which was totally weird for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was drunk. He wasn’t that way because anything bad had happened — which was his usual — but because something good had happened. But he was so drunk he couldn’t remember what. He just knew he was in the war room in the bunker. Sam was there, Cas was there. There were bottles of champagne.</p>
<p>Dean had poured champagne all over Sam, thinking that annoying his brother was a far better use for it than drinking it at the moment. Sam just bent over double from it, and was laughing, now soaking wet, bubbly foam frothing in his hair. He shook his head, hair flying everywhere, the bubbles dispersing.</p>
<p>As he wrapped his brother up in a hug, Dean was grabbed by the shoulder, and then Sam was holding him down, joining in with Castiel’s antics. Next thing Dean knew champagne was getting poured all over his head. Being the one on the receiving end, he found it far less amusing. So he just stood there, face blank, letting the drink pour over him.</p>
<p>“Dean, have I upset you?” Castiel asked.</p>
<p>His words sounded slurred in Dean’s ears, but that was surely from his own drunkenness; the angel couldn’t possibly get drunk.</p>
<p>Well, he <em> could</em>. But it wasn’t like they had an entire liquor store lying around.</p>
<p>Showing that he wasn’t upset, Dean started laughing. Sam went off a few feet away to do some weird little dance of his (how smashed <em> was </em> he?), and Dean bumped into Castiel, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He took the champagne bottle from him, and now he held two in his hand. Castiel swimming in his vision, Dean’s heart soaring, he brought a hand up to his cheek, and pulled him close. Dean pressed a kiss to the cheek closest to him, and found he never wanted to let him go. Castiel gave a hearty laugh, grabbing onto Dean’s arms.</p>
<p>Sam came bounding over.</p>
<p>“Guys, selfie!” Sam said.</p>
<p>Dean turned to him, swayed a bit, but smiled, all jubilant.</p>
<p>“Did you seriously jussay <em> selfie</em>?”</p>
<p>Sam shrugged, and it seemed like he’d been aiming to whack Dean on the shoulder, but he managed to hit his chest. He bumped into him, pat his face, and then planted a kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>Dean spluttered.</p>
<p>“Ew, Sammy! Ugh. Bro kisses! No.”</p>
<p>Sam laughed.</p>
<p>Okay, yep, the kid was super drunk.</p>
<p>He held out his phone, and Dean found himself posing with the champagne bottles. One arm was around Castiel, keeping him as close as possible, their legs even pressing up against each other. Dean stuck his tongue out as far as it would go for the photo, feeling like partying.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if the photo ever actually got taken, but the three of them dissolved into laughs, and held each other, all covered in champagne.</p>
<p>“Did we save the world?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>Sam: “Think we did.”</p>
<p>“As you would say,” Castiel said, “hell yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>